shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Introduction Quick Introduction on Character's name and what they currently are doing!!﻿ Appearance For the most part Starfire wears the same type of clothes plain shirt with little to nothing on them and shorts. Her eyes are blue unless shes angry and then they will change to a blood red sometimes they will change again to a dark purple. When that happens it's best to not get in her way. She has 2 bags she stole when she broke out and wears them unless she puts them down. She also has a sword thats on her left hip. Shes average hight and kinda skinny but that doesn't stop her from doing crazy things. She wears a hairband on her left arm and puts it in her hair when she feels like she wants to fight. She also has many scares from battles and when she was in hell as she calls it. Theres one on her back from a bounty hunter that looks like / \ when she tryed to grab her bags. If someone says something about a scare she will tell them to mind there own binuess. She hates it when others think shes weak when they first meet her and will show them what she can do. Personality When you first meet Starfire, she's cold and if you give a look she might start a fight. Most people would run after they meet her because of how she acts. She doesn't care and laughs at someone if they talk about friends or love. She hates being called demon girl or by her real name. She will go into a rage if someone calls her a weapon. When you get to know her if she doesn't scare you away first she likes to talk. She may not act like she cares but deep down Starfire wonders if a demon like her could be loved. Even if she says she doesn't have a dream she has one but is to scared to say it. She loves to look at the stars at night and also likes to sleep under them. She loves to jump at people to but only if she likes them. The one thing she hides from everyone she knows is her feelings but they can figure it out just by looking at her. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If '''character specializes in wielding a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character specializes in using ammunation weapons Hand to Hand Combat Martials Art Style (ex. boxing, freestyle, karate, etc) Physical Strength How physically strong the character is and feats of strength the character has done. (ex. crushing rocks, lifting and throwing a building, etc) Agility How fast, how high their jump, flexibility, how much maneuverability on ground, sea, & air, and how good the character's reflexes are. Endurance How much can the character endure and tolerate pain and damage to their bodies. Weapons Weapon or weapons that the character uses Devil Fruit Summary including '''type : (Paramecia, Zoan or Logia), name (e.g. Gomu Gomu no mi), & brief description of the abilities and moves the Devil Fruit Grants the user. 'Please create a new page for devil fruit that you are 'making for further detailed information like strengths, weaknesses and complete list of its attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemines Starfires biggest enemy is the WG.She never lets a marine ship go and will attack one if she sees one. She is scared they will catch her again so she gets them first. Other She doesn't care about pirates if they want to hurt her she will fight them History Brith Fate and a Meeting When Starfire was born her mom was so happy to see a happy child. She was born on a island in the Grand Line. As the days went on Starfire always watched her mom and dad talk. Then 3 months after she was born her dad started to experiment on her. At first nothing happened but after a few days he knew she was the one. So he told the WG that he found the one and someone came to her house. At first they wanted to make sure she had the rare type of blood and she did. And after thet they took her away. Her dad also went woth them but only to fill the holes and to make sure she stayed and worked for them. As the years went by the only thing Starfire could do was wait and watch them experiment on her and call her nothing but a weapon. All she wanted to do was die. Her dad came and seen her many times and laughed and said well we are still alive weapon. She wanted to kill him but she was tied up. Then he left and it was the same thing for 13 years until that day. The Breakout and a Demon Starfire decide that it was time. She knew it was only a matter of time before they fixed her to be a souless weapon. So she started to plan her breakout it took 2 days to finally get out of the cuff that was on her. The guards open the door to her roomand she jumps them. At first she is only thinking about getting out and then she has a idea and decides to destroy the place. Well the marines there are not very happy and they try to catch her. But to there schock she finds 2 bags and she stuffs them with stuff and another one for the bombs she found. Two hours later she keeps fighting and destroy the base and shes almost to the doors when they come out. Im not stopping and i wont be caught again and she changes and charges at them. They fire at her but she wont stop she throws the last bomb and kicks the doors down and runs out. The next day she finds her way to the gate and runs to it and the marines there fire at her. When shes 10 feet away from the gate she says look at this and she holds something in her hand. The marines are scared as hell and she throws it at them and theres a big boom and she runs out of the gate and away from the base that made her life hell for the past 13 years. And so Starfire starts a life on the run/destroying marine bases. On the run Looking for Something The first 6 months are a burr. Then Starfire gets use to being free. She fights marines and bounty hunters after her bounty. She goes place to place wondering if theres a place for her. Every town she goes in the people look at her with the hate. She really wants to show them what she got but she runs away. Then shes walking in the forest and finds a sword with a note. The note says*who ever finds this sword use it well*. Well she picks up the sword and looks at it. After awhile she decides to leave it and if it's still there at night she would take it. Night comes and the sword is still there so she picks it up and cuts down a tree. Then she looked at it more and wonder who would leave a great sword in the forest. She takes it and puts it on her left hip and walks out. Weeks turn into months and she keeps the marines away and finds things to eat and new clothes. A year and a half after she broke out she starts to plan something and starts on her plan by destory marine ships/bases. A marine base A strong enemy And the demon Starfire gets to a island that has a marine base on it and plans to destroy it. She gets ready and the next day shes outside the base and kicks down the gate. The marines are freaking and asking whos there.After 20 mins of destroying the base with the marines trying to stop her. No one can stop her the marines are freaking out and wondering if shes a monster from hell. Then out of nowere someone hits her and sends her flying. She stands up and looks around and walks out into the opening. She smiles and says finally a strong emeny. The marine asks her name but shes tells him shes not stupid enough to give someone her name. Then the marine says whould you likee to go on a date and the other marines are saying we quit we can't work for a idiot like you. Starfire says no but she would like to send him to the next life and he says thats whats going to happen to her. After 10 mins they are both thrown into biuldings and most of the biulding falls on Starfire. The marines are happy that hes there and says we don't have to worry now he will take care of the demon. Well Starfire thinks to herself *they think they won* and she throws the parts of the biulding off and the parts hit some of the marines watching. The strong marine decides to end this quickly and calls her a name. Well she hears him and goes into a rage and says you better run. At first he doesn't understand but then the air changes and she changes and grows wings and says YOU WANT TO SEE A DEMON WELL HERE YOU GO. The other marines are scared out of there minds and are running away. The strong marine looks at Starfire and says. Are you a angle cause i never beat one of them before. And Starfire screams FOOL YOU SHOULD LEARN TELL THIS TO THE WORLD MY NAME IS DEMON GIRL and her rage grows and she changes again. The marine runs and thinks*why did i run for the first time i felt fear. Well i need to end this before anyone dies and he uses his strongest attck. Starfire is trying to keep the demon inside her at bay but it comes out. She starts to run and say no no i dont want to kill them. Then he shows up and theres a big BOOM. After the smoke clears they are both still standing. The marine says im going to catch you and Starfire smiles and says thank you you saved there lives and no you wont and runs away. The marine takes a few steps and falls to the ground. Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes *DON'T HURT MY NAKAMA!!! *So what now? *I didn't do it. *And your point is what now. *I'm sorry what again. Trivia Starfire can sometimes mishear a person talking and gets angry when that happens Whens shes alone she likes to watch the stars at night and wonder if theres any happiness for her She loves to hear birds and other animals talk to her She loves to fish and will start a fire after she catchs some She loves it when Dragon makes trouble for the WG Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wiki Category:Female